when we were young
by theres only him
Summary: Bella and Edward meet when they are in kindergarden. What happens when there are some seperations? will Bella and Edward become more then friends? Will they have some trouble or will it be a smooth ride? Read to find out. R


When we were young

bellas p.o.v

bella--kindergarden--5 years old

I am so excited, todays my frist day of school! How exciteing is that? My big brother emmett is already downstairs, he is about a year and a half older then me. So in consequence he is in 1st grade already. And i was in my room with my mom, she was doing my hair in pig tales. I was wearing a pink shirt with one big purple flower in the middle of it, and jean pants. I only owned about 2 pairs of shorts, beacuse i lived in, the always raining, forks, Washington. It is only sunny about 2-3 times a mounth! I walked down stairs to go eat breaktfast,blueberry pancakes,yummy.

"Mommy?! When do we leave?" I asked all ready to go to my first day of school.

"As soon as i get my kiss good bye." charlie said comeing down the stairs in his officer uniform. "

"Daddy!!" I yelled running to pounce on him.

The ride to school was very short, it was right on the outside of town.

"Bye mommy! I'll miss you!" i said very we walked into my class room, Emmett already said his good byes to us and walked away to talk to a very pretty girl named Rosalie. I turned around and ran right into a boy named Edward Cullen. I only knew that beacuse thats waht it said on his name tag. i learned to read at a very early age, i loved to read.

"Oh whoops, sorry edward i didn't mean to. Are you okay?" I asked very fastly.

"y-ya im fine, but, how did you know my name?" He look very confused.

"You'r name tag silly, i already know how to read." i said proudly as a girl about 6 inches shorterthan Edward came bouceing up to us.

"Come on guys we have to go sit down!" and she grabbed both of our hands and sat down at a round table i loooked for my mom and waved goodbye.

"Im Alice,who are you?"she asked confused by the stranger she justt held hands with.

"Hi, Alice, im bella!" i said excitedly.

"Okay well i call dibbs on the best friend part!"she practicly yelled and bounceing in her seat.

"But-"edward got cut off by alice.

"Sorry, too bad" she said as i laughed

"Okay, okay. you get that part, and nobody will take that away from you." i said jokeingly but all too serious, as Edward had a frowned

"Its okay edward you can- OH MY GOD!!!!!"Alice said as she pointed over in the corner.

"What!!" I paniced and looked in the corner.

"Theres a hampster!" she yelled and pointed

"Oh my god i love school!!!" I squealed and ran to the boxed meatle cage.

***

It was about two minutes untill lunch time and then i relized i didnt have my lunch, so I imediately delf the humger rise in me, and right on que my stomach growled. _ding ding ding._ the bell rang, so alice and edward jumped out of thier seats then rushed back to me when they relized that i was still sitting.

"Bella, whats wrong? aren't you going to go eat?" Edward asked saddly

"well i left home in a hurry, so i left my lunch" i said saddly

"I will share with you then! i have plenty, beacuse my mom Esme loves to took." edward took my hand and dragged me outside to sit on the side of the school so when we sit we can have out back lean against the wall. Edward pulled out a brown paper bag and emptied it out. it had everything a kid could want. brownie, a sandwitch, an apple, some brownie, a water bottle, a brownie. i reached for the brownie first. i have always had a weekness for brownies.

"hey, thats mine!" he yelled

"well, actully you said that we can share so techencly its half mine." i said as i took it back and split it in half and gave him one half.

"fine...." he murmured and bit into it and i copied it. The brownie was delishious!!!! it was moist and chocoletly. Easyest the best brownie ive ever had in my whole life. then Emmett, Rosalie and a blond but that looked like rose came up to us.

"Hey Bells, whats that." he said and grabbed it out of my hand and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Emmett thats was mine!!!! whyd you do that!" i yelled at him. after he was done chewing he swollwed and answered

"Well it tasted as good as it looked. oh ya this is Jasper. he is rosalie's twin" Alice waved and put on a big smile on her face.

***

after school

"Bye Alice, Rosalie,Jasper,Edward." i waved and then hopped into my moms suv. When i got home there was boxes and random things all over the place.

"Mommy whats happened?" i said nervously an looked around the place confused.

"Ya mom whats goin on?" Emmett sounded just as nevous as me.

"Well kids i have some really bad news, we are moveing to pheonix arizona, tommorow, we already have a house and everything. you guys will love it so much!" she went on and on and i started cring, so i fan up stairs and slammed my door shut, and screamed.

"You cant make me go im no going!"i yelled that loud enough so that they could hear that. My door opened and Emmett came and sat on my bed anad i looked up to see that he had tears in his eyes as well.

"bella, i really dont want to leave, what do we do?!"he wispered


End file.
